Cesarski
Cesarscy, znani również jako Cyrodiilowie lub Cyrodiilijczycy czy Cyro-Nordowie' '– rasa zamieszkujących Cyrodiil ludzi, znanych ze swego zaawansowanego poziomu cywilizacyjnegoOpis Cesarskich z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, będącego bazą dla trzech cesarstw, u szczytu swej potęgi zajmujące cały kontynent TamrielThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Cesarscy nie są rasą jednolitą, jest podzielona ona na dwie główne nacje, żyjących na południowym-wschodzie i w centrum Cyrodiil, Nibenejczyków, uznawanych za podstawę kultury cesarskiej, i pochodzących z zachodu Colovian, których zaradność i tradycje wojskowe są bazą gospodarki i wyglądu armii. Oba ludy są diametralnie różne, pod względem wyglądu, kultury i historii, często nawet odnosząc się do siebie z niechęcią, lecz są traktowani jako należący do jednej rasy . Są ludźmi wykształconymi i zaradnymi, przez swoje talenty krasomówcze uchodząc za dobrych dyplomatów i kupców. I choć posturą są o wiele cherlawsi od pozostałych ras, nie posiadając przy tym znacznego talentu magicznego, na arenie starć międzynarodowych nadrabiają dyscypliną, zmyślnymi taktykami wojennymi i wykorzystywaniu nowszych technologii, zarówno na polu zmagań fizycznych jak i magicznychSztuka magii wojennej – Zurin Arctus, z komentarzami innych Uczonych Mistrzów. Wygląd Cesarscy nie posiadają szczególnych cech wyglądu, poza smuklejszą i lżejszą od większości ras ludzkich budową ciała, oraz częstym występowaniem rudego i brązowego ubarwienia włosówThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls Online. Poza cesarstwem można spotkać mocno opalonych legionistówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lecz nie jest to typowe dla zwykłych mieszkańców Cyrodiil, o ile śniadawa skóra może występować u mieszkańców Colovii, to już, stanowiący większość populacji, mieszkańcy Nibenay są najczęściej opisywani jako chorowicie bladzi s. 71 s. 110, nie mówiąc już o, niemalże nie będących do odróżnienia od Nordów, mieszkańcach północnego skrawka regionu stanowiącego Hrabstwo BrumyPrzewodnik po Brumie – Alessia Ottus. O ile wśród Nibenejczyków dość często występują rude włosy, to Colovianie zwykle charakteryzują się brązowymi, bardzo rzadko posiadając je w kolorze blond s. 4 s. 81The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Zabarwienie oczu choć najczęściej u wszystkich cesarskich podpada pod odcienie brązu, to u Nibenejczyków częstym jest występowanie niebieskiego pigmentu, a u Colovian zielonego , s. 118, z rzadziej występującym niebieskim. Kultura :Zobacz: Nibenejczycy#Kultura i Colovianie#Kultura Tożsamość Kultura Cesarskich przez wzgląd na bycie nakładaniem ideologii i historii więcej niż jednej nacji jest nader skomplikowana. Choć cała administracja, gospodarka i wszelkie działania wojenne oraz dyplomatyczne, są oparte w coloviańskich ideach honoru i siły, wiążącą się z dyscypliną i ogładą reprezentujących Cyrodiil namiestników oraz żołnierzy, wiązaną z bogobojnością i prawością w stosunku do Bóstw, to od tysiącleci kulturą dominującą w Prowincji Cesarskiej jest ta należąca do Nibenejczyków. Jest ona diametralnie różna od tego , co mogą postrzegać mieszkańcy innych prowincji Cesarstwa u zaprowadzających pokój w ich regionie żołnierzy i dyplomatówThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, często granicząca z dzikością. I choć większość dynastii Cesarszy Cyrodu pochodziła z rodów coloviańskich, po objęciu tronu w Mieście Cesarskim, bardzo szybko przyjmowała ich kulturę, czyniąc znikomymi wpływy Colovian na politykę wewnętrzną państwa . Ci sami Nibenejscy obywatele, którzy nacodzień przechadzają się ulicami Cesarskiego Miasta, w eleganckich ubiorach, toczący ideologiczne dysputy, są ludźmi lubującymi się w mistycznych rytuałach ku czci zarówno cesarskiej Dziewiątki Bóstw jak i niezliczonych duchów przodków i przyrody , wliczając kulty Daedr s. 73 i idei, wszystkim oddając część na równym poziomie. W społeczeństwie ichniejszej kultury najwyższą pozycję prócz Cesarza i miejskich lordów, zajmują głównie kapłani i magowie, utrzymujących szalone tradycje wyciągnięte z czasów Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego , nie uciekając op wiecznych intryg i spisków. Od nich też wywodzi się pierwsze spisane prawo, wciąż bazowane na Doktrynach Alezjańskich z Pierwszej Ery, przez wielu uznawanych za okrutneLegal Basics – Anchivius, M.Z.F.. Choć stolica jest lśniącą metropolią, to jest ona jedynym miastem, w którym na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać ich zamiłowania w dzikości, z resztą populacji żyjącą w zarośniętych dżunglą zaniedbanych miastach oraz ostępach tego pierwotnego lasu. Słyną ze swej dumy, pyszniąc się wiedzą iż są sercem kulturowym całego znanego świata , patrząc z pogardą nie tylko na rasy zwierzokształtne i elfickiePrzewodnik po Bravil – Alessia OttusPrzewodnik po Cheydinhal – Alessia OttusThe Criminal Mind – Scholar Mingalion, ale również i inne rasy ludzkie, wliczając również i należących do ich rasy mieszkańców ColoviiChronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur Tharn, a nawet okolic CheydinhalPrzewodnik po Cheydinhal – . Prócz samych Colovian i Nibenejczyków, w kulturze Cesarskiej występują inne pomniejsze grupy kulturowe, jak choćby będące pod wpływem nibenejskiej kultury, leżące na wschodzie Cheydinhal, które jednak jest bardziej przyjazne obcym, będąc pod ciągłym naporem imigrantów z Królestwa Morrowind, do tego stopnia że miejscowa dynastia rządzących obecnie składa się z linii Dunmerów. Na północy zaś leży Bruma, która od tysięcy lat znajduje się pod wpływem Nordów z Królestwa Skyrim , obecnie większość mieszkańców tego hrabstwa składa się z Nordów, albo jest nie do odróżnienia od nich, zarówno pod względem fizjonomii jak i przyjętych zwyczajów. Religia Architektura Technologia Historia Proto-Cesarscy Ayleidzka niewola Choć Cesarscy jako jednolita i wyodrębniona rasa nie istnieli do czasów Drugiego Cesarstwa, to leżące u ich podstaw rasy ludzkie i ich historia ukształtowały ich tożsamość . W Erze Meretycznej i połowie początku Ery Pierwszej, w Cyrodiil żyło wiele ras ludzkich głównie Nede, lecz też i inne, pośród których można zaliczać Keptu, Ge, Ket, Al-hared czy Al-gemha, wszyscy będący tam pozyskiwani na potrzeby Imperium Saliache przez ayleidzkich łowców niewolników. Nie wszystkich z nich czekał niewolniczy los, niektórzy służyli jako materiał na rzeźby z kości i mięsa, obiekty polowań, źródła narkotyków czy ofiary dla daedrycznejAdabal-a – Morihaus bogini światła, MeridiiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Trwałoby to do czasu gdy jedna z niewolnic z Sardavar Leed, Alessia, nie wzniosła by modłów do elfickiego boga, Auri-Ela, i nie zawiązała z nim paktu, na mocy której przekazałby swoją smoczą krew jej, a przez nią jej potomkom, którzy poprzez Chim-El Adabal i Smocze Ognie mieli sprawić by pomagające elfom Daedra nie mogły swobodnie przebywać w tym świecie podług uznania. W której żyłach płynęła teraz krew SmokaAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhona, Alessia, przeprowadziła pierwszy ludzki bunt w jej rodzinnym Sardavar Leed, który później przerodził się w bunt wszystkich ludzi w Imperium SaliacheShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Z pomocą przybyli jej, syn Kyne i przyszły kochanek Alessji, Morihaus, oraz szalony i niezwyciężony boski duch, Pelinal BiałorękiPieśń o Pelinalu, tom I. Wraz z nedyckimi i minotaurzymi niewolnikamiOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities, a także sprzymierzonymi norskimi siłami , doprowadziła do końca uciemiężenia ludzi w Cyrodiil w 1E 242, po zajęciu Wieży z Białego Złota, serca ImperiumOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Nedyckie państwa W 1E 243, Alessia utworzyła Pierwsze Cesarstwo, później od niej nazwane Alezjańskim , w której żyli zarówno ludzie jak i elfy, jeśli gotowe byłyby odrzucić wiarę w DaedraDaedra Worship: The Ayleids – Phrastus of Elinhir. Ustanowiła ona tam również nową religię Ośmiu Bóstw, syntezę elfickiego panteonu jak i norskiego. Obejmowało ono z początku wszystkie tereny byłego Imperium Saliache i tak pozostało na jakiś czas po jej śmierci w 266Oczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV, w okresie panowania jej syna Belharzy kiedy to imski prorok Marukh, oznajmił iż miał wizję Alessi, która podług niego miała być jedyną prawdziwą boginią, awatarem Auri-Ela , nakazywał on wybicie Merów jak i zwierzokształtnych Minotaurów, co spodobało się, w większości nedyckiemu, ludowi , tak że w roku 361, za czasów cesarza Ami-Ela, syna Belharzy , przewyższyli oni jego siłą polityczną ustanawiając jego organizację, Marukhackiej SelektywyThe Exclusionary Mandates, głównym organem władzy państwa. Fanatyczne oddanie jedynej bogini i tępienie ras innych niż ludzkie lub małpie, sprawiło że Zachód odseparował się od Cesarstwa, tworząc Posiadłości Coloviańskie , gdzie tępione rasy były mile widzianeRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin, a monoteistyczna cesarska religia nie znalazła swego miejsca . W tym samym wieku Pierwsze Cesarstwo Nordów zajęło Posiadłości jak i całą północ Cesarstwa, sięgając aż po Nibenay, lecz w wyniku Wojny o Sukcesję upadło w 420, uwalniając oba państwa Cyrodu . Drugim państwem, które przed 448 odseparowało się od Cesarstwa było Królestwo Skingrad, szybko zasymilowane w Coloviańską kulturę odseparowując się od Wschodu, niewłasnowolnie dokonało tego i Złote Wybrzeże, które odcięte od Cesarstwa przez jakiś czas znajdowało się na terenie DziczyKing Edward, Part VIII, by potem będąc włączonym w Posiadłości Coloviańskie . Schyłek cesarstwa Nede i okres przejściowy Uszczuplone do Wschodu Cyrodiil, Cesarstwo i ograniczone fanatyczną religią, której słowo było prawem, prawie że nigdy nie uzyskało stabilnej ekonomii , tylko za czasów cesarzowej Hestry w XI wieku uzyskując niektóre z terenów SkyrimLegenda Czerwonego Orła – Tredayn Dren, gwarantując bezpieczeństwo od piratów Argonii , oraz pozyskując sobie lenno Wysokiej SkałyBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond. Po 2200 Colovia zyskiwała coraz to większe polityczne siły na kontynencie, gdy dowodząc Flocie Wszystkich Flag anvilski król Bendu Olo poprowadził armie Tamriel przeciwko Sloadom na Thras, skąd nasłali na kontynent swą straszliwą plagę . Nedyckie Cesarstwo jednak upadło w roku 2331Oczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV, gdy coloviańskie wojsko wkroczyło na tereny Alezjan, po dziesięcioletniej Wojnie Cnót, gdy zakony Alessji, walczyły o to, które z nich słuszniej oddawało jej cześć. Przez następne 272 lata, Colovia utrwalała swą władzę, a skupione wokół Nibenay dawni Alezjanie ustanowili swą magokrację, w końcu ruszając gospodarkę, mogąc skupić się na handlu i zakazanej wcześniej uprawie roli . Pod jednym Cesarzem Dynastia Cyrodiil Gdy w 2703, Coloviański generał Reman zjednoczył lud Colovii i Nibenay przeciwko zagrażającej Cyrodiil , akavirskiej inwazji obecnie okupującej Królestwo Skyrim . Armia Cyrodu przez jakiś czas zmagała się z siłami Tsaesci, dopóki nie odkryła gdzie mniej więcej znajdował się obóz dowódców inwazji. Gdy skupili się na okolicach Bladej Przełęczy w górach Jerall, żołnierze wężoludzi otrzymali rozkaz poddania, nim siedziba przywódców mogła zostać odnalezionaDialog z Nariną Carvain z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Remana doszły w tym samym roku wieści o przygotowaniach elfów z Summerset do ataku na sojusz Colovian i Nibenejczyków, wierząc iż jest to odrodzenie ludzkiego imperializmu. Reman stworzył więc w odpowiedzi tak nieupragnione przez elfy Drugie Cesarstwo. Ten to moment wyznacza początek historii rasy Cesarskich . Ponadto Reman przedstawił akavirskim jeńcom opcję przyłączenia się do niego, budując elitarną armię Cesarza, Smoczą StrażPowstanie i upadek Ostrzy. Owi Tsaesci w przyszłości zajmować mieli wysokie pozycje państwowe, oraz przynieśli ze sobą bogate tradycje wojskowe, budując podstawy dla Legionów, a nawet wprowadzili smoczą symbolikę państwową, wnosząc wielkie zmiany do cesarskiej kultury . Reman Cyrodiil jak jego alezjańscy przodkowie przed nim zasiadł na Rubinowym Tronie, oraz przywrócił zaginione ryty noszenia Chim-El Adabala oraz rozpalania Smoczych Ogni. Jeszcze w roku swego dojścia do władzy, wciągnął do Cesarstwa ludy Skyrim i Wysokiej Skały , a kilka lat później podbił Valen . Zaś jego potomek Reman II rozciągnął Cesarstwo do swej ostatecznej formy, zajmując Hammerfell, Elsweyr i Czarne MokradłaReman II: The Limits of Ambition – High King Emeric, oraz otrzymując hołd od Summerset. Złota Epoka drugiego Cesarstwa, widziała nawet cesarski program kosmiczny, w którym Mananauci za wstawiennictwem cesarza, wyruszali w ekspedycje przez Otchłań k Aetheriusowi . Lecz Reman i jego potomkowie wiedzeni ambicją, nieskutecznie przez osiemdziesiąt wyniszczających lat wiedli wojnę z Królestwem Morrowind , która skończyła się tylko gdy ostatni z dynastii Cyrodiilów, Reman III, nie został zamordowany, a jego miejsca nie zajął jego akavirski potentat Versidue-Shaie2920, Gwiazda Wieczorna – Carlovac Townway. Rządy węży Okres Akavirskiego Potentatu, rozpoczęty w roku 2E 1, kończąc Pierwszą Erę w 2920 by uhonorować koniec ery rządów ludzi2920, Gwiazda Wieczorna – Carlovac Townway, początkowo był spokojny, a lud Cesarstwa bez znanych problemów przystał na władzę w rękach wężoludzi, jednak w 2E 283, rozpoczęły się rebelie we wszystkich prowincjach, niechętnych płacenia podatków, ani wydawania poborowych. W 2E 321 Versidue-Shaie zmiażdżył rebelie, lecz wysuszył przez to prawie do cna zasoby cesarskiego skarbca, podobnie jak i jego przeciwnicy zużyli swe majątki, powodując ich niemożność spłacenia zaległych podatków. Cesarstwo stanęło przed groźbą bankructwa, widmo upadłości oddalił kuzyn potentata, który zaproponował mu założenie organizacji najemników, mającą za zapłatę bezpośrednich zleceniodawców ochraniać lud Tamriel, w miejsce opłacanych przez Cesarstwo strażników. Organizacja ta wkrótce przerodziła się w Gildię Wojowników, której powodzenie przekonało potentata do podpisania Ustawy o Gildiach z 2E 321, na której mocy ustanowiono, lub, w przypadku Gildii Magów, zalegalizowano, liczne gildie, ostatecznie ratujące ekonomię państwową i budujące symboliczne dla cesarskich rządów międzynarodowe organizacjeHistoria Gildii Wojowników. Potentat został zamordowany przez Morag Tong w 2E 324, a pyszne ich zachowanie w okolicznościach zabójstwa, spowodowało że arystokracja cesarska zażądała ich wytępienia w granicach Cesarstwa. Pozostali po Morag Tong, niewtajemniczeni w tradycje dunmerskiej organizacji, wkrótce pod przywództwem Nocnej Matki, utworzyli Mroczne Bractwo, nielegalną gildię zabójców równie znamienną dla cesarskich rządów jak gildie działające w świetle prawaBracia Mroku – Pellarne Assi. Syn Versidue-Shaie, Savirien-Chorak, miał tendencję do stwarzania dyplomatycznych stosunków wobec swych prowincji, przyznając im odebrane przez ojca prawa do organizacji własnych armii, jako jedyny władca przyznał też Orsinium tytuł Cesarskiej Prowincji, jako pierwszy przyznając orkom cesarskie obywatelstwo . Nieważne jak szlachetne były to akty, umożliwiły one ostateczny rozpad Cesarstwa, gdy został on i jego rodzina wymordowani przez Morag Tong w 2E 430. Pomijając odłączenie wszystkich Prowincji w powstałym chaosie, Cesarscy ponownie podzielili się terytorialnie na Zachód i Wschód . Bezkrólewie Samozwańcy Po roku 2E 430 nastało Bezkrólewie, Colovianie kilkakrotnie wznawiali swoje Posiadłości Coloviańskie, jednak w formie ostatecznie rozbitych na północne i południowe, jako że rdzenne dla nich Falkret przez ponad 600 lat Drugiego Cesarstwa utrwaliło swój status jako region prowincji Skyrim . Cesarstwo również wznawiało swe działanie, ograniczając się w najlepszych latach do całości Cyrodiil, pod rządami uzurpatorskich CesarzyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Pierwszym z nich był Attrebus, który wypędził wszystkich Tsaesci z Cesarstwa, a jego rządy wywarły wystarczający wpływ by, do końca tego okresu, Rubinowy Tron nazywany był tronem Attrebusa. Nieznane jest jednak czy Cesarstwo trwało po nim w trybie ciągłym . Następnym z Cesarzy był pochodzący z Pogranicza, Durcorach Czarny-KaczorChronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur Tharn, który rozpoczął dynastię LonghouseChronicles of the Five Companions 1 – Lyris Titanborn, niekoniecznie lubianą przez niebenajską arystokrację, głównie przez rodzinę Kanclerza, Abnura Tharna. Mógł mieć na to wpływ fakt, że Durcorach wżenił się w ród Tharnów, i choć uczynił tym swych następców czystej krwi nibenejczykami, wciąż byli oni wzgardzeni przez cesarską szlachtęMy Dear Sister Clivia – Magus-General Septima Tharn. Durcorach próbował zająć Wysoką Skałę, i choć z początku mu się to udawało, poza nieudanym oblężeniem Wayrest, on i wojska cesarskie wpadły w potrzask pod Daggerfall, gdzie Cesarz zginąłTriumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 3 –''' His Majesty King Emeric w 2E 542The Royal House of King Eamond – Seneschal Derric Andras of Castle Evermore. Dynastia Longhouse zakończyła się w 2E 577, po zamordowaniu wnuka Durcoracha, Cesarza Leovica, po jego edykcie legalizującym kult daedrycznyEulogy for Emperor Varen – '''Lord Abnur Tharn, Chancellor of the Elder Council, zginął on z rąk swego byłego coloviańskiego stronnika Varena Aquilariosa, działającego w spisku z Abnurem Tharnem. Kanclerz oddał mu rękę swej córki Clivii Tharn, byłej małżonki Leovica, nadając mu tym samym prawo do tronu. Wojna ze światem Varen jednak pragnął rozpalić Amuletem Królów Smocze Ognie, nie posiadając smoczej krwi, w pokonaniu tej przeciwności pomagał mu nekromanta Mannimarco, jednak miał on ukryty cel sprowadzenia Molag Bala do Tamriel, co mu się ewentualnie udałoZadanie „The Harborage” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online w roku 2E 579. W wyniku wybuchu mocy daedrycznej cesarz zniknął oraz odprawiono mu symboliczny pogrzeb, podczas gdy na tronie jako regentka zasiadła cesarzowa Clivia Tharn. W wyniku wkroczenia daedrycznych sił do Mundus zwanym Zlaniem Płaszczyzn, w 2E 580 nastałaThe Chorrol Crier Wojna Sojuszy jak pozostałe rasy skupione w trzech tworach politycznych walczyły o zajęcie Rubinowego TronuThe Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City. Tron przechodził często z rąk do rąk, tak że między rokiem 2E 582Rozpoczęcie akcji gry The Elder Scrolls Online, a 583Rozpoczęcie akcji gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium, niezliczona ilość osób nosiła tytuł Cesarza, z których żadne z imion nie zapisało się w pamięci potomnychKażdy lider gildii, która choć tymczasowo zajęła Cesarskie Miasto w grze The Elder Scrolls Online, otrzymał tytuł Cesarza. Ewentualnie siły Molag Bala zostały odparteZadanie „God of Schemes” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online , a Cesarstwo ponownie uległo rozpadowi. Posiadłości Coloviańskie powstały ponownie, rozdzielając na nowo Zachód od Wschodu . Wartym wspomnienia jest krótki okres gdy Cesarskie Miasto znajdowało się w rękach Kamalów, ostałych po wydarzeniach Drugiej Inwazji Akavirskiej, spośród których nieznany dowódca tych niedobitków, zasiadał na tronie tytułując się Cesarzem. Powrót smoczej krwii W IX wieku Drugiej Ery, coloviański król Falkret, Cuhlecain, wyprowadził kampanię celem ponownego połączenia podzielonych Posiadłości Coloviańskich, musiał jednak obronić swą suwerenność przed zarówno dzikimi Pogranicznikami, jak i Królestwem Skyrim, sprzymierzając się ze Skyrim wypowiedział więc wojnę Pograniczowi. W kulminującej bitwie pod Starym Hrol'dan, bretoński generał Cuhlecaina, Hjalti Wczesna-Broda przeszedł przez pole walki otoczony tajemniczą burzą, z którą miał poprzedniej nocą rozmówić się w swym namiocie. Burza zburzyła bramę i mury miasta umożliwiając pokonanie wroga, a norscy wojownicy, świadkowie wydarzenia, poznali w burzy mocHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca Thu'um , zapomnianej przez norski lud od czasów Pierwszej Ery , ogłaszając Hjaltiego, najwidoczniej użytkownika tej mocy, Talosem co oznacza w ich języku „Burzową Koronę”. Choć w rzeczywistości burzą był próbujący ukryć swą nieumarłą aparycję starożytny norski król Ysmir Wulfharth, lecz nie zostało to oznajmione Nordom, czym Cuhlecain posiadł gwarancję ich zaufania, w postaci młodego Bretona. Z zagwarantowanym spokojem od północnej granicy, Cuhlecain rusza na południe gdzie, ze swym generałem i mocą jego tajemniczego sprzymierzeńca, jednoczą Colovię w niecały rok. Nie jest jednak świadomy tego że Hjalti chce wykorzystać zarówno jego jak i Ysmira, marząc o Rubinowym Tronie. Cuhlecain miał mu pozwolić na bezpieczne dotarcie przez Colovię do Cesarskiego Miasta, gdyż jej lud nie ufał cudzoziemcom, a Wulfhath miał mu użyczać mocy swego głosu. Coloviański zdobywca widział w tym możliwość zaprowadzenia pokoju dla całego Cyrodiil, a nieśmiertelny król wizję swej zemsty na Mrocznych Elfach, za swą zdradę sprzed wieków. W 2E 854 zbrojnie wmaszerowują do Miasta, zmuszając do poddaństwa broniących go magów bitewnych i w końcu zajmując je, lecz nim Cuhlecain zdążył zostać koronowanym na Cesarza, zostaje potajemnie zabity przez Hjaltiego, a on sam zrzuca winę na jego licznych wrogów, którymi wciąż byli coloviańscy władcy. Hjalti Wczesna-Broda zostaje koronowany w jego miejsce przez swego maga bitewnego, Zurina Arctusa, przyjmując imię Tiber Septim. Nieznanym jest czy, pochodzący z Alcaire, Hjalti wiedział o swym pochodzeniu od starożytnych cesarzy smoczej krwi, czy było to tylko zrządzeniem losu, że potomek Alessji jakoś dotarł na jej tron i ponownie z użyciem Amuletu Królów rozpalił Smocze OgnieKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia – Przeor Emelene Madrine, Zakon Talosa, Opactwo Weynon, lecz wiadomym jest że po latach niestabilnych rządów, nowe Trzecie Cesarstwo Cyrodiil w końcu ujrzało powrót, namaszczonej przez Akatosha, linii cesarskiej . Panując nad światem Relacje z innymi rasami Propaganda maluje ich jako ludzi, którzy dbają o swych wasali traktując wszystkich równo i dzieląc się ze wszystkimi nacjami swymi zdobyczami cywilizacyjnymi, jednak trafia ona głównie w serca mieszkańców Cyrodiil, zadowolonych z takiego ich przedstawienia, podczas gdy większość prowincji otwarcie odrzuca kulturę cesarską , by w przychylnym momencie bez sentymentu odeprzeć najeźdźcęWielka Wojna – Legat Justianus Quintius s. 81-83. Najczęściej osobami, którym podobają się rządy cesarskie są ci, którzy widzą w nich szanse na poszerzenie majątku i władzyO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, lub pospólstwo pozbawione ideologii, wiążących je z tym, a nie innym stronnictwemThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jedynie Bretonowie, od wieków znani ze swych korzystnych kontaktów z cesarskimi , oraz Nordowie, postrzegający cesarską kulturę jako przeplatającą się z ich kulturą, częściowo z niej wynikającą , posiadają jakieś, acz słabe, więzi sentymentalne z Cesarstwem. W Hammerfell dochodzi natomiast do ekstremalnego oddania najbardziej fanatycznych członków jednej z głównych frakcji politycznych zwanej Przodkami, którzy uznają Cesarstwo za stronę, która wspiera ich w ich walce z frakcją Koronnych, obecnie reprezentującą przywiązanie do redgardzkich tradycji . Galeria Cesarski (Skyrim).jpg|Postać Cesarskiego w Skyrim Ciekawostki * Cesarska kultura, architektura i militaria bardzo przypominają wymienione aspekty kultury rzymskiej. * Rasa Cesarskich pojawiła się pierwszy raz w serii wraz z grą The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, a w grywalnej wersji w grze The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Wcześniej mieszkańcy Cesarskiej Prowincji nie posiadali żadnej przypisanej rasy, sprawiając że region był tyglem wszystkich pozostałych ras. Przypisy Zobacz też * Cesarski (Legends) * Imperial (Online) * Cesarski (Skyrim) * Cesarski (Oblivion) * Cesarski (Morrowind) Nawigacja Kategoria:Lore: Ludzie